


Sweet Diversion

by phoenixwaller



Series: Victuri Vignettes [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dessert, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Victor tries to ease Yuri's anxiety over dessert.





	Sweet Diversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllyasJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/gifts).



> Orginally posted to Tumblr as a prompt. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Yuri!” Victor sing-songed, thrusting a spoon at Yuri’s face. “Try this!” 

“Dessert isn’t on my approved diet Vitya.”

Victor laughed. “It’s the off-season. Besides, as your coach, I say it’s fine.”

Yuri sighed, knowing his fiance wouldn’t give in. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Immediately the flavor of sweet cream and strawberries floated across his tongue. “Mmmm…”

“Right?” Victor asked, voice sparkling with glee. “It’s good!”

Yuri opened his eyes and smiled. “Mm-hmm.”

Victor beamed at him. “Feel better?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been pouting all day.”

Yuri scrunched his nose. 

Victor laughed. “You can’t hide it from me solnyshko. I can tell when something’s on your mind.”

Yuri looked away. 

“It’s the jump, isn’t it?” Victor said softly. 

Yuri’s head snapped up.

Victor smiled. “Yuri, I know how nervous you must feel right now. Yurio landed his first quad lutz the other day. I’ve seen you trying for it. I felt the same when Chris ratified that jump.”

“It’s just…” Yuri replied, chewing his lip. “He’s already so strong, and I’m nowhere close to landing it yet. What if he beats me again?”

“Then he beats you,” Victor said softly, reaching across the table and taking Yuri’s hands. His thumbs bumped over Yuri’s knuckles. “I won’t love you any less.”

“But…”

Victor brought Yuri’s hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the ring. “Yuri. I want to see you win, but I want to see you happy more. The jump will come, just give it time.”

Yuri smiled, and licked a trace of cream from his lips. “Dessert doesn’t help you know.”

“Of course it does,” Victor replied with a smile, spooning another mouthful of fruit and cream. He held it out. 

“How?” Yuri asked, accepting the bite. 

“Jumps, especially yours, are about mindset. You have a much better chance of landing it when you know you’re loved and supported. I believe in you Yuri.” Victor paused and winked. “And I believe you deserve dessert.”

Yuri couldn’t contain the smile that spread across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Short and Sweet.
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
